Chaos in London
by Quest cat
Summary: Iscariot is preparing to take Eve at all costs, Eve's showing off her new tricks
1. What have we here?

(Enter standard disclaimer here)  
  
P.S. sorry if I made Pip a little OOC, I haven't been able to get my hands on the manga yet, if anyone can tell me where I can, I'd be very happy.  
  
A young girl with blonde hair and green eyes wanders the streets of London in a trance-like state. A small group of teenaged boys walked practically into her.  
  
"Hey there, pretty lady," one of them said.  
  
"What's a little China girl like you doin' hangin' around here?" asked another.  
  
The girl tried to move past the boys. The tallest and most imposing of the boys stepped out in front of her. He grabbed her roughly by her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter sweety?"  
  
The girl's eyes started to glow brightly.  
  
Pip grabbed his phone as it started ringing.  
  
"Hello? Seras! I was just thinking of how I'd like to hear your voice."  
  
"Save it for some other time. We've got a situation down in the warehouse district."  
  
"What is it with FREAKS and ware houses?"  
  
"We aren't sure what it is, but it's not a FREAK."  
  
"Then what the hell is then?"  
  
"Didn't I just say that we don't know what it is. You really need to get your hearing checked."  
  
"I'd tell you to bite me but, for the time being I think I'd rather stay human for the time being. So, just where in that mass of old buildings can I find this little troublemaker?" he heard an explosion coming from behind him. "Never mind, I just got my answer."  
  
"Yes, now get over there. My master is already there and Sir Integral wants us to make sure that he doesn't get carried away."  
  
"Yes, we've all seen the results when that happens."  
  
"I'll meet you as soon as I can."  
  
"Gotchya!"  
  
He hung up his phone and pulled out his gun.  
  
Arucard is standing in the middle of the area where the blonde girl had been confronted. He looked down at the melted corpses of the boys with amusement. This assignment was going to be fun. Pip ran up beside him about then.  
  
"Any sign of our uninvited guest? I mean, other than the burning buildings, that is."  
  
"She's nearby, I can still smell her."  
  
"Then where is this little, wait a minute! This thing that we're after is a girl? Oh god, I don't need this."  
  
"What do you care it's not as if anything human could ever do this."  
  
"It's the gentleman in me."  
  
Arucard huffs at this remark.  
  
"There's something familiar about her," he whispered to himself.  
  
Seras has entered the area from a different direction. This had brought her face to face with their target.  
  
"What? She's just a little girl."  
  
She took aim and fired. Her round exploded prematurely. She looked to she just what could have done such a thing. What she saw was something she would likely never be able to explain. There was a glowing green orb floating around the girl's body. She fired again, the round being blocked by the orb. The girl locked eyes with Seras and half a second later, her gun was wrapped around a nearby utility pole. She heard Arucard and Pip run up beside her.  
  
"It's really great that you've finally decided to join me!"  
  
"Don't start with me, Police girl!" Arucard barked.  
  
"Sorry, Master," she mumbled.  
  
"That's what we were sent here after? Oh well, sorry kid, we've got orders to follow."  
  
He fired off a few rounds and watched as they bounced off her body with flashes of yellow light.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Arucard simply smirked to himself and took his own aim. He fired one round that, with what appeared to be some effort, struck the girl between the eyes. He turned and began to walk off.  
  
"Target has been silenced," he mumbled to no one.  
  
"I think you may have spoken to soon!" Pip called after, not taking his eye off the girl.  
  
Arucard turned around and saw the girl sitting up and rubbing the very spot the bullet had punctured.  
  
"So that's what was so familiar about her," he whispered.  
  
Pip took a few steps towards the girl, intent on getting a better look at the girl. She, however, took one look at him and scooted away.  
  
"What do you think could have happened to drive her to this?" Seras asked.  
  
"Hard to tell, for all we know, she's always been a whack-job and just now managed to break out of the loony bin."  
  
Arucard walked over the girl and held out a hand to her. She grabbed it quickly and pulled herself up.  
  
"What is your name?" he purred.  
  
She moved her lips as if to answer him, but was only able to get out a few high-pitched squeaks.  
  
"You think she's a mute?" Pip asked.  
  
"No, she's just been scared witless." Arucard purred again.  
  
The girl pressed herself against him and shuddered.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Seras asked.  
  
"We're going to take her back to Hellsing and figure it out from there," Arucard said without any hint of emotion.  
  
"You know that Sir Integral's not going to be very happy with any of us, particularly you, for this," Pip stated, his voice unable to hide his fear.  
  
"You just let me deal with her!" Arucard hissed.  
  
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---  
  
There's the first chapter. Who is this girl? Where did she come from? Why does Arucard find her familiar? Alright, anyone who's seen Hellsing has probably already figured that one out. That 's all for nyo! 


	2. Questions

The group is standing in Integral's office. Integral was watching the girl, who had her face buried in Arucard's sleeve, completely livid.  
  
"I swear, Arucard, if you've turned this one."  
  
The little one turned her face just enough for Integral to see a single green eye.  
  
"Why did you bring her here?" she asked, getting up from her desk and walking over.  
  
"We couldn't take any chances."  
  
"What do you mean by chances?" leaning down to the girl's level.  
  
"You wouldn't want the Vatican coming and recruiting her, now would you?"  
  
"Why the hell would the Vatican want with her?" straightening up.  
  
She watched as the girl buried her face back into the vampire's sleeve.  
  
"Why settle for having just one when you can have two?" he said with his trademark grin.  
  
"You mean, she's a."  
  
"Regenerator? Yes, no human could receive a bullet between the eyes and walk away."  
  
"For once, you're right."  
  
"I've been right before, you've just never listened to me when I was."  
  
"Shove it," she snapped, then bending back to the girl's level. "What's your name?"  
  
"She's been scared out of being able to talk."  
  
"Any idea what happened to her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Don't worry little one, no one's going to hurt you," she whispered, touching the girl's hair.  
  
"I never knew you could be so maternal, master."  
  
"Nobody asked you, Arucard!" she said, straitening up once again.  
  
"What do you want me to do with her?"  
  
"Leave her here, I'll have Walter ready a room for her as soon as I see him next. You three are dismissed!"  
  
Seras and Pip made a rather hasty retreat to the door.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Integral demanded.  
  
"I believe that the girl may well have a panic attack if I leave."  
  
He held up his arm until the girl's feet were no longer touching the floor.  
  
"Dear, I meant what I said about not hurting you, but if I have to have Walter bring a cro-bar." she let her voice trail off so that the girl could gather the inference.  
  
She promptly dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball. Arucard made quick his own exit though the wall. Integral knelt down and cradled the child.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright," she whispered.  
  
The girl slowly started to relax.  
  
"That's it, nothing's going to happen to you."  
  
They both stand up. The girl walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a leather-bound volume.  
  
"What do you need with a bible?"  
  
She started to flip through the pages. She stopped at a picture near the front. Integral looked at the girl was pointing at. A picture of Eve.  
  
"Eve? Is that your name?"  
  
Eve bobbed her head quickly.  
  
"Well, Eve, at least we have somewhere to start."  
  
Walter let himself in about then.  
  
"Sir Integral, I assume that our guess will be staying with us overnight?"  
  
"Yes, she will. Could you get a room ready for her?"  
  
"I've already done so. I saw her come in with the 'special task force' and I took a gamble."  
  
"I can see why father kept you on after you retired from service."  
  
"Always happy to be of assistance."  
  
"Go with him, he won't hurt you," she said to Eve, as Walter held out his hand to her.  
  
Eve took a few steps forward and tentively took hold of the older man's outstretched hand.  
  
All right, so we now know what her name is, but we don't know much else about her, yet. And with a name like Eve, you've got to wonder if there's something more to her. Well we're just going to have to wait 'till I can finish typing the next chapter, now aren't we? Nyo! 


	3. Conversations

All right, I'm back with the third chapter. Who knew people could be interested enough in a story involving an overly destructive thirteen-year old girl. Well, read and review, nyo!  
  
Walter walked Eve through the halls of Hellsing manor, trying to pin down as much about the girl as he could. So far, all he'd only been able to figure out that she was at least half Asian, her slim face making him lean toward Japanese. However, her soft, blonde hair led him to think that she was perhaps of Netherlands decent as well.  
  
"So, I heard Sir Integral say that your name was Eve, if I am not mistaken."  
  
Eve bobbed her head quickly.  
  
"Well, Eve, I hope that you find your new room to your liking," he said, opening the door to the room in front of them. "And don't worry, I'm certain that Sir Integral will do her best to keep you away from this organization's main objective."  
  
Eve looked down at her feet, seemingly disappointed.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were hoping to help us even though you don't know what our main objective is."  
  
Eve blushed softly.  
  
"Breakfast will be brought up to you so that you don't get lost trying to find your way to the kitchen."  
  
He patted her into the room and shut the door behind her. Eve sat on the bed and grabbed the teddy bear on the pillow next to her. A translucent her appeared across the room from her.  
  
"So here Eve is, in jolly old England. What will she do with herself now that she's here? Maybe she'll join this organization's 'special task force' and help them with whatever their objective is. Or maybe she'll find a way to disappear completely."  
  
Eve turned away, starting to cry.  
  
"Oh, does little Eve want me to leave? Well, just say the word and I'll be gone. Oh, that's right, you're still to scared to talk! Little silent Eve! Ha-haha-ha-haha!"  
  
Eve let out a small whine and the spot where the translucent her had been standing lit on fire. She screams. Walter and Seras run into the room and find the fire. Walter ran out and soon returned with a fire extinguisher.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked, finishing off the fire.  
  
Seras was trying to comfort a hysterical Eve.  
  
"You think that had anything to do with what happened today?"  
  
"Impossible to say, there is still a lot we don't know about regenerators. And I don't know about you, but I'm not to eager to talk to Father Anderson."  
  
"Me neither," she muttered, smoothing Eve's hair.  
  
"What it is about her that's causing this is simply beyond me."  
  
Seras looked up and gasped. She pointed at the wall behind Walter.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning around to see just what Seras was pointing at. "Mito-mitochondria?!"  
  
There it was, burned into the wall.  
  
"I think we may have just gotten our answer."  
  
Later that night, Eve is asleep in her bed. Integral is standing in the doorway, watching her. Arucard appeared behind her.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you so concerned with the well being of child, especially a regenerator."  
  
"What business is it of yours?"  
  
Arucard rested his chin on the top of Integral's head.  
  
"You could always become Seras' mother, if you wanted."  
  
"Drop dead, Arucard."  
  
"But I'm already dead, master," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "Now all that I long for is to make you the same."  
  
He slowly began to lower his lips to her neck. However, he was met only with the barrel of his master's gun.  
  
"Good try, Arucard, but not good enough."  
  
"Do you really plan to shoot me? And how do you know I was going to bite you?"  
  
His arm shot up and grabbed hold of his master's wrist and forcing it downward. She swung her body around to face the unruly vampire. His other arm snaked around her waist and again pulled her close, his mouth claiming her's. After a few moments, he let her back away to breath.  
  
"Didn't see that coming, now did you?" he asked with his trademark grin plastered on his face.  
  
SMACK!  
  
The back of her hand struck Arucard's face, stunning the vampire for a split second.  
  
"Don't ever try anything like that again!"  
  
She stalked off, careful not to stomp, lest she wake the sleeping child.  
  
Arucard watched her until she turned the corner. He then turned his attention to the little one.  
  
'Strange, how two members of the same species can be so different.'  
  
'Just look at you and the police girl.'  
  
Arucard looked at the sleeping child with a look resembling confusion playing on his face.  
  
'How.?'  
  
'Did I know what was going on in your head? Well, one needn't knock when the door is wide open.'  
  
'How are you able to speak when you're asleep?'  
  
'The body sleeps, the mind seldom does.'  
  
'Is Eve your real name?'  
  
'It's the only name that I've ever know.'  
  
'Do you have a sir-name?'  
  
'Brea.'  
  
'Brea? I've heard worse. You realize that you're not like other humans.'  
  
'I was made to not be like the others.'  
  
'Do you even know what you are?'  
  
'I'm not familiar with the term regenerator that you had used earlier.'  
  
'Then what are you?'  
  
'A Neo-Mitochondrion Being.'  
  
'Neo-Mitochondria, Brea, Eve.'  
  
Arucard trudged off, taking apart and putting together the girl's words in his head.  
  
Here's just to enlighten those who haven't figured it out yet, this is something of a crossover story. Not with another anime, but with a video game. Parasite Eve 2 to be precise, which, in my opinion, is the greatest game ever made. I'm only telling you guys this because I had a few people ask about Eve. Yes, she is the Eve from PE2. You're welcome! Nyo! 


	4. Human?

Wee-hoo! Four chapters! Thanks for reading so far!  
  
Eve pried her eyes open and forced herself into a sitting position. She was still in the room she had fallen asleep in, that was always a good thing. She ate her breakfast without interest. The only thing on her mind right then was finding the place's shooting range. She knew they had to have one, she had heard two men talking about their aim. She just had to find the place.  
  
'So, Eve is going to join up with these people. Do you think that you'll possibly be helpful to these people? Do you that they'll let you be a part of their work?' the translucent her giggled. 'And you really shouldn't have told him about us. They'll find out what we did and they'll kill us!" she stopped as if she were listening to something. "Of coarse I care what happens to us! If you die, I die!" she stopped again. "Of course you wouldn't care what they did to us, they only know you exist, they don't even know that I'm here! And it sure as hell isn't my fault you feel guilty about what happened back home! But that's no reason to kill! Yes, I know I had a hand in what happened, too, but I don't have a problem with it and neither should you!'  
  
Eve stared at the translucent her with pure hatred in her eyes. The cup of tea that had been left untouched began to boil. A moment later, the liquid lit itself on fire. Eve got up and walked out of the room, leaving behind the translucent her and the cup of burning liquid in favor of finding the place's shooting range.  
  
Arucard walked through the wall into the library to find Walter at the computer.  
  
"Just the man I was looking for!" he announced, nearly giving the aging butler a heart attack.  
  
"Sometimes I swear you have it in for me."  
  
"I like to keep things exciting around here."  
  
"That may be so, but not everybody enjoys your brand excitement."  
  
"I assume that you're trying to find out something more about our new friend?"  
  
"Yes, though looking for information on someone that you only have the first name of isn't easy. And not being sure if that name is even real isn't helping."  
  
"Well, I have a sir name for you to work with."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, Brea."  
  
"Brea?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how did you find this out? Or should I not ask?"  
  
Arucard tapped the side of his head.  
  
"I have my ways." He said with his trademark grin dominating what was visible of his features.  
  
"I know that you sometimes read up on the affairs of humans when you're bored, so tell me, have you ever come across the name Kunihiko Maeda?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"He has written a rather interesting piece on evolution and the involvement of mitochondria."  
  
"Mitochondria? She used that word about herself last night."  
  
"You read her thoughts?"  
  
"More like she sent them to me."  
  
"Well then, she's something special, isn't she?"  
  
I had wanted to hold my tongue as far as telling you guys about this being a crossover until this chapter, when you guys could figure it out for yourselves from the references. Now it makes a whole lot more cense doesn't it? Anyway, the next chapter may take a longer then the previous ones because of my insistence on having a written copy of everything before typing something up. And as you might have already guest, I've fallen behind in my writing. But, until then, Parasite Eve fans can get their fix from my other story, Backlash. Ja for Nyo! 


	5. More trouble

I'm back again! Ya guys miss me? I hope you did! Sorry if this took longer then expected. Nyo. Well, here you go! Nya, nya!  
  
Eve stood in the shadows, waiting for the soldiers to finish their target practice. She watched them leave, talking amongst themselves about some sport or another. She slipped into the room unnoticed. Rummaging through the weapons locker, she found a pistol that fit her hand perfectly. She donned a set of ear protectors and glasses, giving her conversation with the other her a passing thought. She set up a target for herself and began firing. Not knowing just what their prey was, she shot for the three most vulnerable areas of the human body. This was far from new to her. She didn't hear one of the captains enter the room. She jumped and almost dropped her gun when he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well now, you're quite the shot. How many bullets you go through?" he looked down at the floor to try and count the bullet casings scattered about. "Holy shit!"  
  
He ran out of the room and all the way up to Integral's office.  
  
"What is it?" she asked harshly.  
  
"I have to give you credit for getting your hands on that new girl."  
  
"What new girl?"  
  
"The blond one down in the shooting range. She seems a bit young though, don't you think?"  
  
Integral's eyes widened with shock and her lips formed the word Eve. She hastily wrote a note before bolting out of the room.  
  
Integral screeched to a stop outside of the shooting range with the captain close behind.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" she demanded.  
  
Eve turned with a start, dropping her gun. Integral looked at the paper targets Eve had been using. Out of curiosity, she held them up next to each other.  
  
"She's almost as good as Arucard."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" the captain asked, looking over Integral's shoulder.  
  
Integral gives a tiny smirk.  
  
"It would seem that Seras has some competition for the position of sharp- shooter."  
  
The captain turned his attention back to Eve.  
  
"Where'd you learn to shoot?"  
  
"She's a mute."  
  
"To bad, she's an excellent shot."  
  
"I never said that we couldn't use her assistance."  
  
Eve's face lit up like a light bulb.  
  
Seras heard a knock at her door.  
  
"What is it?" she grumbled.  
  
"Hey, Seras! Let me in!"  
  
"Bugger off, Pip!"  
  
"But it's important!"  
  
"I'll worn you now, if you dare try to ask me out, I WILL take great pleaser in making you eat your balls!"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time I go to," he said, ducking into the room. "But that's not why I'm here."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Your job might be on the line."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That girl we brought back with us, Eve, she's turned out to be quite the deadeye."  
  
"And that affects me how?"  
  
"Sir Integral might decide that she doesn't need a vampire when she has someone alive to do the job."  
  
"I don't think that my Master will stand for it."  
  
"Don't forget, Sir Integral is his master. And if she wants you gone, there isn't much he can do about it."  
  
"He's made it very clear how valuable I am here and how difficult it would be without me."  
  
"Translation, he'll make Sir Integral's life even more of a living hell then it already is, right?"  
  
"That's what he seemed to imply," she giggled.  
  
"Nice. But, just to be safe, you might want to go out on that date with me before you're no longer on the payroll," he saw the look that Seras was giving him. "What?"  
  
"Do you want them original recipe or extra crispy?"  
  
Pip backed out as quickly as he could.  
  
"Arrogant bastard."  
  
Enrico Maxwell leaned back in his chair and watched the door to his office. He could hear footsteps coming his way. Alexander Anderson let himself in without so much as knock. His mood was unusually upbeat to say the least. (A/N: That can't be good! ;P )  
  
"What has you in such a good mood today?" Maxwell asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"It would seem there is another like myself."  
  
"Oh? Do tell."  
  
"She's in London, no doubt being held by those Hellsing heathens."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. I'll see what I can do about getting you there. You are dismissed for now."  
  
He watched the paladin leave with a contented grin on his face. Once alone, he picked up the phone and pressed the third button on the speed- dial.  
  
"Hello? Yes, I need to speak with Heinkal and Yumiko.  
  
Alright peoples, fifth chapter complete, just like guys wanted. The next couple of chaps are going to be a little long in coming. Until then, I'm more then open to subjestions on what should come next. As they say, let me have it! 


	6. Dark skys ahead

Quest cat: ( cheap Swedish accent) Hi everybody!  
Any readers present: ( monotone voices) Hi Doctor Nick!  
  
Couldn't resist. Bad me. Anyway, sorry about the delay on this chap. School and all, nya. Moving on, I'm gonna try to make this a top- notch chapter to make up for it, nyo! Enjoy!  
  
Arucard shifted uneasily in his chair. His master's actions as of late had him highly confused.  
  
She had been spending a great deal of time with the girl, Eve.  
  
Walter let himself in carrying an ice bucket with the daily blood- packet for the vampire.  
  
"You seem troubled," Walter stated quietly, "It's not like you to behave as a human," he added with a chuckle.  
  
"And it's not like you to pry into the business of others," Arucard said with a huff.  
  
"I'm simply concerned about the goings on of this organization. Now tell me, what's on your mind that has you moping around your chambers and not upstairs harassing Sir Integral?"  
  
"My master is what is bothering me."  
  
"I'm listening." Walter said, sitting across from his old war buddy.  
  
"She's been almost motherly toward that girl, Eve. It's not like her in the least."  
  
"Well, Miss Eve is considerably younger then Miss Victoria was when you brought her here. If anything, her youth has caused Sir Integral's maternal instincts to kick in."  
  
"My master is the last woman I would expect to be controlled by such things."  
  
"Even Integral can't fight them forever," Walter said, getting up and walking to the door. "Though I would hardly consider spending time with her down in the firing range behaving motherly," he added with his usual chuckle.  
  
Arucard hurumfed as Walter let himself out.  
  
"The girl is going to bring us and herself a whole lot of trouble and I don't know if we'll be able to handle it," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"So, those are our orders?" Heinkal asked, skeptical.  
  
"Why would it take all three of us to get one kid?" Yumiko asked, confused.  
  
"She's not an ordinary child!" Anderson hissed from where he was sitting.  
  
"What's so special about her?" Heinkal asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She's another one of Father Anderson's kind," Maxwell said flatly.  
  
"So, we're supposed to go and recruit her?" Yumiko asked.  
  
"That would be the idea," Maxwell spat. "You are dismissed!" He watched them start to leave. "Heinkal! Please stay a moment longer."  
  
"What is it, Sir?"  
  
He reaches into his top drawer and pulls out a box of bullets before placing them on top of his desk.  
  
"You'd better take these with you."  
  
"What are they? Because I already have enough bullets to take care of anything that might get in our way."  
  
"They aren't for taking care of our enemies. They're for incase she cannot be convinced of the proper path."  
  
"I see. May I ask what makes these so special compared the ones that I carry with me?"  
  
"These are designed to take care of Father Anderson's kind. Don't waist them, they're all we have for emergencies."  
  
"I understand, Sir," she said quietly before walking out of the room.  
  
Nyo! Peoples! Sorry if that wasn't the spectacular chapter that I promised it would be, gomen asi. I did try, really! Nyo! Well, see you next chapter! 


	7. Enter the third party

Eve bolted upright in bed and looked at the other her sitting at the foot of the bed. The scowl on her face said everything.  
  
'What's that look for? I'm the only reason you're still alive, remember?'  
  
Eve continued to glare at her.  
  
"To bad you just can't seem to wrap your head around that."  
  
Eve threw off the covers from her form and marched over to the door, opening it right as Walter came with her breakfast.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Miss Brea," he said cheerfully.  
  
Eve did her best to form the sign for good morning.  
  
"Try it like this," he said, moving her hands for her.  
  
Eve nodded her thanks.  
  
"I see that you're up early this morning. Is something the matter?"  
  
Eve moved her hands to indicate a nightmare.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear this. You don't need to worry though, dreams can't hurt you," he said patting her reassuringly on the shoulder.  
  
Eve looked over at the other her, as if asking an unvoiced question.  
  
"Don't ask me, you wanted me to shut-up, so I'm shutting-up!"  
  
"What are you looking at?" Walter asked, looking over at the bed as well.  
  
Eve squeezed Walter's hand and got him to look at her.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked again.  
  
Eve forced herself to smile when his gaze fell upon her once again.  
  
Somewhere in the Southwest U.S.A.  
  
"You're finally awake, I see," said a man sitting in the shadows of a hospital room. "You had us worried there for a while."  
  
"Who are you?" the blonde woman asked, sitting up and looking at the man in the shadows.  
  
"Think of me as an old friend," the man said quietly.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, trying to remember where she had heard the man's voice before.  
  
"I came here to inform you that your sister has been found. She's in London. You might want to go there before something happens to her."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Like I said, you may consider me a friend."  
  
He gets up and walks out of the room without letting her see his face.  
  
Where is this going? I'm the only one who knows that and I'm not telling! Heehee! I will be kind and tell you that the next chapter will not, I repeat, not be the last chapter. Everyone happy now? Good! Nyo! 


	8. tricks and treats

Nyo! Back again! With another round of Chaos ripe for the reading! Hope you enjoy! Nya!  
  
Yumiko is staring out the window of the hotel room that she was sharing with Hienkal, who was busy examining the bullets that she'd been given. They both knew that Father Anderson was in the next room, doing what, they had no idea.  
  
"What's so special about those things anyways?" Yumiko asked, walking over to her friend and looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Haven't a clue. They should be fun to test out, thought."  
  
"I still don't think that they're that much better then the ones that you already have."  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see, now von't we?"  
  
"I can't understand what you're trying to prove by doing this!" the transparent Eve griped.  
  
There was a resounding growl coming from Eve's throat that sounded rather like the word 'Lillith'.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" the transparent Eve said with a smug look on her face.  
  
Eve trudged over to the training area, which was (thankfully) empty of soldiers. She stood at the entrance as if waiting for some form of signal to begin.  
  
She walked a few steps forward and went to 'work'. Targets popped up around her. She blasted each of them away with a burst of fire or a bolt of lightening. One began coming closer to her. She met its approach with a definitive glare. Soon, its own shadow reached up and ripped its head off.  
  
'Nice work, a little crude, but nice,' she heard Arucard's voice say in her head.  
  
'You again,' she growled.  
  
'What other tricks do you know?'  
  
'Get me into a hunt, and maybe you'll get to find out!'  
  
'Clever girl! I can see why my master likes you so much.'  
  
'Then you'll get me in?'  
  
'I'll see what I can get done.'  
  
'Arigato!'  
  
Father Anderson is sitting in his hotel room, shining his blades and thinking on the mission ahead of him.  
  
'They're sending me after a child? There has got to be something that they're not telling us. But, what though? She can't be dangerous enough to warrant the three of us all together,' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph, 'there was only one other they feared more then me.'  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Father Anderson?" Hiekal called from the other side of the door, "We're ready to leave when you are!"  
  
"I'll be out in a minute!"  
  
"Very well then!"  
  
Anderson huffed to himself, this was going to be a long mission.  
  
A happy b-day shout-out 2 my bud Tiff on this one. 


	9. Interludemission debate

Quest cat: All right! Who stole my Pocky!?  
  
Ckat: Shut-up about the stupid Pocky! You probably ate it all and forgot.  
  
Quest cat: It's impossible to forget eating coconut Pocky, or anything else made of coconut for that matter!  
  
Ckat: I like cinnamon myself.  
  
Quest cat: (sweat-drop) You're just upset that I didn't write you into this one at all!  
  
Ckat: Give me one good reason why I should be upset.  
  
Quest cat: Because I've written you into just about all of my others, that's why!  
  
Ckat: Ah, shut-up!  
  
Eve is staring out of the window of her room, conversing with Lillith.  
  
'What do you want from me?'  
  
'Hey, I'm just trying to survive, like you."  
  
'And making my life miserable while you're at it!' Eve snapped back.  
  
'It's not personal or anything,' Lillith quipped, 'I just happened to get shoved into this package along with you, so just deal with it!"  
  
'Of all the lousy body mates I could get...I've you to deal with!'  
  
'Nothing I can do about it!'  
  
'Sure there is, you shut-the-fuck-up and stay out of my way!'  
  
'Not likely, sweetheart!'  
  
'I have got to find a way to get rid of you!'  
  
"You what!?" Integral demanded, slamming her fists down on her desk. "You want to bring her on an experimental run? Are you mad? No wait, don't answer that question, we've already established that fact. Just answer me one question, what makes you think that she is ready for an actual mission?"  
  
"You clearly have not yet seen what she has done to the training area," Walter said, walking into the room.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She tore the place up pretty bad," Arucard chuckled,  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Bad enough that we can't use it again until we've brought in a landscaper."  
  
"Please tell me that it's not really that bad,"  
  
"Oh, it is, master," Arucard chuckled.  
  
"Bloody hell!" 


	10. bonds

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, trouble with the computer and all. Have fun reading this, I had fun writing it! Nyo!

Aya stood at the window of her hospital room, looking out at the city. She couldn't stop thinking about what the man had told her. She couldn't figure out what he'd meant when he'd said she was in danger.

She didn't move when she heard the nurse walk into the room with her.

"What do you want?" she barked, glaring behind her.

"I came to tell you that you're being discharged this afternoon, though the doctors are still baffled as to how you could make such a full recovery so quickly. I mean, the injuries you suffered surely would have killed anyone or anything within hours of arrival. It's almost like you're not even human."

"Anything else you wanted to marvel over? If not, please leave," Aya barked, still looking out the window.

"Sorry to bother you then!" the nurse growled, clearly insulted by Aya's behavior.

"Good riddance!" Aya growled, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Eve wondered around the basement of the Hellsing institution, looking for where Arucard's room was. She actually found herself enjoying the scenery, dank and dismal as it was. She stopped, clearly more then a little confused about her current location. She closed her eyes and let Lillith appear in front of her.

"What do you need now, master?" she asked, a sneer in her voice and on her face.

Eve stood there glaring at her look-alike for a moment before letting her head drop and shaking it.

"I'll find out where his room is," Lillith said before disappearing completely.

Eve stood there a few more minutes before turning around and walking away from the area.

Lillith found her way to Arucard's chambers easily enough. She soon realized that she couldn't feel Eve nearby. She let herself fade away for a moment, setting out to find her other half before she got to far away.

Eve was doing her best to do just that, get far enough away from her double with the hopes that she might sever the link between them for good. What she saw when she turned the corner was the last thing in the world that she needed at that moment.

"Hello, sister!" Lillith growled, standing in Eve's path and blocking her route of escape, "Where did you think you're going in such a hurry?" she demanded, stepping closer to her look-alike and making as if she were going to grab her, "You weren't trying to run away, were you?"

Eve backed away quickly into the wall and stared back at her reflection.

"Nothing to say again? Why am I not surprised?" Lilith asked, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head at her twin, "It's hard to believe that we could be taken for the same person, isn't it?" she asked, still chuckling over her own joke, "You're truly hopeless, you know that right?" Lilith asked, laughing at her own comment.

Eve just stood there with a frown painted on her features.

Okay, first off, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had more then a few set-backs regarding the completion of this one. So then, until next time, ja for nyo mina-san!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Hienkal?" Yumiko barely more then whispered to her companion.

"Ja, Yumiko?" the German woman asked back, still polishing her pistol.

"Any idea what we're here after?"

"We should be ready for anything. The Vatican didn't see fit to give us any significant information about the target," Hienkal spat out bitterly.

"Great," Yumiko groaned, turning over on her bed.

"We may also need to wake up Yumi," Hienkal added, looking out the window into the hotel's courtyard.

"Wah!" Yumiko whined, kicking at the air briefly.

"Oh, get over it! Did you think they sent you along to talk to the target, do you?" Hienkal asked with a huff.

"I was hoping that I'd been sent as moral support!" Yumiko whined again.

"Why me?" Hienkal asked herself, shaking her head.

Aya looked over the city from the top of what remained of the M.I.S.T. building. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around again. She didn't like what was there. Placing her hand on one of the concrete boulders, she looked up at the sky. She let her thoughts drift back to the day that this had all happened.

"Aya!" Eve screamed in fright as she clutched her head in pain.

"Eve!" Aya cried, running after the girl in pain.

"My head!" Eve screamed, stumbling backwards, "Something's trying to claw out of it!"

"Calm down Eve! Concentrate on your breathing! Keep yourself under control!" Aya screamed, praying that she'd been heard.

"Help!" Eve shrieked, stumbling away from the group, "Somebody, help, please!"

"Eve!" Aya screamed right before everything in the room burst into flames.

The next clear memory that Aya had was when she woke up in the hospital's burn ward with only a few small bandages remaining on her form. She had to wonder what the man who appeared in her room wanted from her. She had to find Eve, no matter what it cost her to do so. The girl could be hurt or worse she had to find out. She'd do anything to protect the little her.

Sorry about there being such a delay in the arrival of this latest chapter, I've been experiencing computer problems that are still being worked out. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish fixing things soon, so hold tight until then. Ja for nyo everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

Eve lifted her head up from her pillow and looked around her room, hoping that she wouldn't see her other half hanging around again. It seemed that she was going to have a break from listening to that voice for a little while.

She turned when she heard someone knocking on her door. Stumbling out of the sheets, she reached the knob, finding Walter there, with no breakfast for her. She looked up at the old butler with questioning eyes.

"Sir Integral has requested your presence this morning in the main dining hall. I shall escort you once you're ready,"

Eve nodded, disappearing back into the room and going for the chair that she'd draped her dress over. What she found wasn't anything she'd ever owned in her short life, nor anything she'd have actually chosen for herself either.

"Do you like the clothes, they once belonged to your host you know," she heard Arucard's voice announce in her head, "Wouldn't they be suitable for one such as yourself. Integral, Walter and you could start to think of yourselves as a sweet little family."

Eve started glaring around the room.

"Yes, this is one of the better reasons I have for getting up in the evening," he then mocked, "I'm sure the master will be very pleased to see you in that outfit," the vampire then chuckled from where ever he was hiding.

Eve continued to look around the room until she was sure his presence had gone before getting dressed.

Eve walked down into the main dining hall, wearing the outfit that Alucard had brought her, showing almost no reaction to the look Integral gave her.

"Where did you get that?" the elder woman demanded, forgetting briefly the girl being mute.

"It seems that Alucard has been poking around in the storage attic again," Walter offered, stepping in on Eve's behalf, "The dress likely appealed to his sense of humor," the elder male added, bowing before leaving.

"Have a seat," Integral offered, almost commandingly, "We have much we need to discus."

Eve looked at the woman before her quizzically.

"As you well know, we've seen what you're capable of and Alucard has informed me that you wish to participate in our missions from now on."

Eve nodded, looking very hopeful at this point.

"We'll be heading out on a low-risk mission this evening and you're welcome to come along if you still feel up to it. Mind you that I use the term low-risk very loosely," the British woman added in her own brand of humor.

Eve nodded enthusiastically, digging her fingers into the leather armrest of her chair. She wanted nothing more then to prove her worth at this point, after running away like that.

"So then, I feel it best to advise you to go and rest up before all gets underway," Integral added, watching as the maid brought in two plates of poached eggs.

Eve poked at the dish, unsure if it was safe to eat or not.

"It's not going to bite you," Integral stated, drabbling a bit of ketchup over her meal.

Eve stabbed off a small piece of the egg and held it up with her fork, unsure if this really was something safe to eat.

Yes, I know this has been long in coming but my muse chose to take a vacation without telling me first, so work's been kind of difficult and sporadic. I hope that I can get the next chapter out to you in a more timely manner. Ja for nyo!


	13. Chapter 13

Aya chewed on the straw in her drink thoughtfully. She watched as the seat across from her came to be occupied by a very familiar pale skinned woman.

"Took you long enough," Aya hissed, placing the now empty glass down on the table.

"You know full well that I had other things to take care of if we're to stay here safely," the woman retorted, kicking her feet up onto the table.

"Must you do that?" Aya demanded, glaring at the black boots before her.

"I think you already know the answer to that one," the woman snorted, letting her head drop back against her folded arms.

"So, what'd you find out?" Aya finally asked after ordering another drink from the waitress, "And please let it be something helpful this time!"

"Just what are you implying?" the woman asked, having requested a mixed drink for herself.

"That your sources aren't always the most reliable around," Aya snapped back, baring her teeth at her so-called friend.

"It's not as though I know when a person is pulling the info out of their ass, I can spot fear easy," the woman retorted, righting herself.

"Need I remind you that we can't afford any screw-ups this time!" Aya hissed, gripping at the tablecloth, "I'm not willing to loose here again!"

"You think that I wanted this to happen," the woman demanded, starting to slip her hand into her coat.

"Don't even think about it, Ckat," Aya snarled, eyeing the waitress headed their way, "You don't have enough ammo in that thing to handle everyone here," she pointed out.

"So it would seem," Ckat agreed, resting her hands on the table, "But if you'd have just warned me about 'awakening' I might have been able to contain her until she came down from it."

"I've never seen it happen that strongly before. With me, it moved slowly, evolving if you will from what it started as. The first 'Eve' that I encountered gained her powers in bursts, and I'm sure that you've already read up on that incident," Aya explained, sipping again at her drink, "But this is just beyond anything that I've ever had to deal with,"

"You and me both, sister," Ckat agreed, downing almost half of her glass in a single gulp, "just wish that I'd known more about this stuff before that happened," she then grumbled, thunking her glass down.

"I'm not sure if there was anything that we could have done even if we did know before hand," Aya said sadly.

"Then I suppose that we're just going to have to hope that my information pans out and we can find her without anymore explosions,"

"We should be so lucky…" Aya grumbled, taking another sip from her drink.

Eve stood before the old, condemned building that housed her very first target and shivered. Somehow she found herself far more nervous then she'd thought she'd be as she gulped down the lump in her throat. She wanted more then anything to make a good impression with Integral as far as what she could do to make herself useful.

"I don't know why you're so set on gaining this woman's approval, but if you're going to do so it would be advisable for you to get going sometime, say, like now?" Lilith prodded her real-world counterpart.

Eve took off running into the building as fast as her legs would carry her.

She stopped inside the building's front foyer to catch her breath and figure out where she should start her search.

"Hey, this door's been opened recently!" Lilith called, waving her see-through arms around in the air.

Eve gave her other half a cert nod before dashing up the stairs after her.

Unbeknownst to her, Alucard was watching her every movement thanks to Sir Integral's orders. He would've rather been sleeping through the day so that he could deal with something that was actually worth his time later. He himself figured that even his little fledgling could handle this without much trouble, not that anyone ever listened to what he had to say.

Eve looked up at the shadow that Alucard was using for cover at that point.

"Well, looks like you heard me over all of the spirits in this place," he said directly into Eve's mind.

'It's not very difficult to pick out someone yelling over a thousand whispers,' Eve thought directly into his head as she continued on her trek through the building in her search for her assigned target, 'So, she doesn't think that I can handle this assignment?'

"She'd rather play this safe until we've seen you in action," he answered, crawling around the ceiling as one of the many shadows there.

Eve stopped cold in front of one door that was barely on its hinges as it was. She ghosted her fingers over the knob and nearly jumped out of her skin when it collapsed altogether.

"Well, your presence is certainly known now. Might I advise you to hurry up and find it before it finds you," Alucard chuckled, slithering into the room without any further sound from him.

Eve followed the black smear that was the great vampire lord. She looked around curiously, wanting to make sure that she was able to memorize everything for the trek back out. She tried her best to shake the feeling that she had a pair of eyes following her own movements.

"Something wrong?" Alucard asked, slipping down around the small girl's feet.

Eve remained silent and continued carefully down the hallway. Every inch of her skin was crawling around more and more the further in that they went. The vampire's presence offered little comfort to her at this point. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and clean herself off in the shower and sleep.

She felt something moving through the room with them, something that shouldn't have been there to begin with. No doubt this was her target that she'd been sent after. She was starting to regret her earlier enthusiasm about making herself useful and wanting to run out of this place and find the fastest way back to what was left of her home.

Eve nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a door slam shut some ways away. She pushed herself forward again, fear making every joint in her body shake to the point where she could barely stand under her own power.

"Best not loose yourself just yet," Alucard chuckled, sinking into a far corner to watch what was to unfold.

A high pitched squeak escaped her throat when something brushed against her leg. Breathing heavily, she started focusing her spare strength into her hands. Using the light from the fire to look around, she thought she saw something slither through a hole in the wall. Following after, she pressed her ear against the wall and listened…

That'll be all this time around. We'll be back again soon enough, promise. Until then, ja for nyo everybody!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome again everybody! I'm hoping that you'll find this update to be much more timely this round. Now that we have that out of the way, I'm also going to point out; to make sure that my tush is covered properly; that I don't own Hellsing or Parasite Eve, if I did, the latter would've had at least had a third game before giving up on the series completely like Square did (grumble mutter).

Hienkal stalked her way through the crowded London streets, not even bothering to wait for Yumiko to catch up to her. Yumiko was having her own problems to think about that it hadn't crossed her mind to ask her companion to slow down for her. In her arms was her sword carefully wrapped inside an old looking tapestry.

Hunting after a young girl didn't sit well with the nun and she'd jump at a chance to have the whole thing called off completely. All that she herself had been told was that the girl was approximately fourteen years in age with blond hair, the only thing they'd been given that was even slightly helpful was that she'd be in the presence of the Hellsing people when she was found. Things never went easy for them. She saw Hienkal getting to far ahead for her to be able to catch up properly and squeaked before breaking into a flat out run, her skirt nearly tripping her several times in her rush. Lucky for Yumiko, Hienkal had been stopped by a traffic light, giving the nun a chance to catch up with the tall, cross-dressing woman.

"You need to get longer legs," Hienkal commented amusedly.

"It's not my fault that you're freakishly tall," Yumiko prodded, turning away with a huff.

"You need to lighten up," Hienkal teased, placing a rough hand on the nun's shoulder.

"You're not the one with a conscience eating away at you," Yumiko said quietly, clutching the tapestry wrapped sword against her chest.

"Things will work in our favor this time around, I promise," Hienkal said softly, giving Yumiko's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "We'll get her back to the Vatican and bring her up to fight against those daemons on the side of God. Everything will work out fine," she cooed, stepping into the street as the signal changed for them to cross.

Eve jumped backwards as something exploded out of the wall at her. The thing landed on the floor a few feet away, placing her between the vampire that was supposed to be watching her back and the daemon that was no doubt her target for this mission.

She studied the details of the creature as best she could before it attacked her again. The creature itself reminded her of a cross between a cat, a snake and a porcupine with a set of ram's horns stuck on the top of the head.

It charged her, swinging out swiftly as it came close and barely missing the girl's head as she ducked down and away from the blow. Darting across the room as quickly as she could, she began focusing on her hands once again, swelling it larger then for simply lighting her path. The creature dove at her again, spreading its claws out as wide as they would go, intending on sweeping her up and making a meal out of her young flesh. Stepping to the side once again, Eve let go of the fire that she had been holding and sent it into the creature's waiting mouth.

She watched it roll around in agony for a brief moment before it recovered completely and started after her anew. Eve had to move quickly to avoid those claws, her mind unable to focus long enough to form another fireball. She was still tired from everything that had happened to bring her this far already. What wasn't helping was the fact that the whole situation was scaring her out of what little wits she had left. She needed to think fast and that needed to happen soon, or else she'd be on the menu as the catch of the day.

She spotted a plank of wood that was jagged at one end and remembered something that she had overheard Aya saying once. She'd been saying about how some of her abilities were easier to use if she had something to focus it through besides herself.

She bolted over toward the plank and grabbed hold of it tightly, pointing the jagged end at the approaching daemon, trying desperately to concentrate on getting anything to go through the plank at the creature before it made a meal out of her.

Alucard watched from his corner of the room as the girl swung and swatted at the monster, trying desperately to make the jagged end of the plank connect with the monster's flesh. The girl really needed to get a grip on herself and soon, little twit had even forgotten that she'd been given a gun and ammunition before she even left the mansion.

The monster jumped back after its shoulder was stabbed with the board, the flesh there sizzling softly and giving off smoke. Shortly after, the end exploded in a shower of splinters that struck even Eve's body. The girl picked herself up from the floor while the beast was still howling in pain.

She walked over to it slowly, her hand brushing against the weapon that she'd forgotten about and bringing it out, still watching the beast as it looked up at her with pleading eyes. Her heart sank right through the floor at that. She lifted the gun to the side of its head, squeezing her eyes closed as she went. She stood there a moment, gathering her wits as her finger tightened on the trigger.

"I'm…sorry," was what she could push past her lips before the bullet flew from its case, ending the creature's pain for good.

"Well done child," Alucard chuckled, returning to his normal shape in front of the girl, "You really do have a great deal of potential for this line of work. Who'd have thought that you'd get your voice back in this of all places," he then added, grinning manically at the girl before him, "Perhaps in a few years you'll be ready to leave behind the humans and walk among those of the night."

Eve opened her mouth to say something, finding nothing but silence coming out.

"So, it was a one time deal then? Very well then, the master will be wanting your report once we get back, we best not leave her waiting to long or else she'll get ugly with us."

Eve fell into step behind the vampire whom himself was floating through the halls already. Ugly huh? Just what she didn't need at that time…


End file.
